Falling Stars One-Shots
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Here is where you send me the one-shots and they will be posted here! Make sure to tune in and see all of your favorite characters! Rated T for mild language. Also for me being paranoid
1. Flin: Son of Poseidon

**Flin's Short Story**

**By: HestiaAbnegation11**

**A/N: This takes place six years before the story begins, Flin is 11 and so is Jezebelle!**

I yawn as I wake up that morning, glancing around, there is supposed to be a few demi-gods arriving today. I quickly put on an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I was brought two years ago, and already had two beads on my necklace. The first one is a trident, the symbol of Poseidon, my father, and the second is a hearth, the symbol of Hestia, the first day I encountered her. Making my way towards the Big House for breakfast, I hear screams and shotus. The whole camp gathers toward the entrance. "Wonder what that is about…" Amber, an Apollo girl mutters next to me.

Then I see it, a huge cyclops chasing two kids, one, a girl with a ragged single braid flowing down her back, and another, a tan boy with dark black hair, both running towards the entrance. "Asher, come on!" The girl shouts, as the boy turns back and thrusts a dagger at the cyclops. The whole camp is just standing there. It sickens me, they won't help two kids get to camp. They both look around my age too.

They make it within the barrier of Camp and the archers from the Apollo cabin fire arrows into the cyclops. It falls with a thud, and the girl and the boy hold each other close, as they walk into cam together. "What are your names?" Chiron asks, walking forward, looking at the two of them.

"I'm Asher, and this is Jezebelle," The boy announces, looking at the crowd of people with a little bit of malice. Ares cabin most likely. I am not so sure about the girl, maybe Athena. In that case, I had better stay away.

The crowd is starting to disperse, walking away, but I stand next to Amber, looking at the new recruits. Danielle from the Nemesis cabin is looking at them a little strangely as well, as if she sensed an unbalance or something. "Would someone get these people food and water?" Danielle shouts hoarsely, and I immediately run to get toast and water for them. I hand them to the girl, and she smiles at me. Maybe Aphrodite.

I smile back at her shyly before turning away and walking back to my cabin. I spend most of the rest of the day there, just watching the water ripple through the sand. "Chiron said that you should show me the weapons." I hear a voice from the doorway of my cabin at about 3:00 in the afternoon. I turn back and see Jezebelle standing there.

"All right." I say, and get up. I lead her towards the weapons cache just outside of the cabins, which there were a lot of them now. She follows me silently, and when we get there I hear a little gasp as she takes in all of the swords, knives and bows.

"There's a lot to choose from." Jezebelle says and I nod, and I finger my knife that I chose a few years ago. Along with a trident, of course.

She moves towards the bows and the knives, and she picks up a glowing green knife, and I see that it has the words 'Hebe' on it. "That was once the goddess Hebe's." I say and immediately she drops it, knowing that she probably shouldn't have it. Then she takes in the swords, and tries to lift one. But, it doesn't necessarily get off of the ground, so then she goes back to the bows and picks out a pure white bow with a sheath of arrows.

"Nice choice." I say and Jezebelle grins at me.

"You'll probably get claimed at campfire tonight sometime," I tell her and I can tell that she is relieved, because she is probably being eaten alive with curiosity.

"What cabin are you in?" Jezebelle asks me curiously.

"Poseidon. God of the sea and earthquakes," I inform her and she looks a bit surprised, but then she recovers and nods, like she gets it now.

"I'll see you at campfire then," Jezebelle says, and I smile at her before walking back towards my cabin. I dangle my feet over the edge, as I see the Ares cabin members with the boy from earlier, Asher was it? I feel bad for him, Ares cabin isn't very forgiving. I spend some time watching them, reading a book and swimming before it's time for supper. I only have one other half-sibling named Oceana, and she is a few years older than I am.

"Ready to go, Flin?" She asks me when I am reading a book.

"Sure." I say and we walk together towards the Big House, and I realize that I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. Oops. Oh well. I eat the thing that they call a cheeseburger, though I don't know if it exactly qualifies. I finish quickly and we walk down towards the campfire.

Jezebelle and Asher are standing at the bottom, ready to be chosen, while the rest of us are higher up. "Want to have a bet?" Someone asks me, and it's Adrian from the Ares cabin. I shake my head no and they keep pestering me until Oceana says she'll gut them if they don't go away. She hates them just about as much as I do.

"Welcome heroes, and I would like to introduce Jezebelle and Asher, our two newest students." Chiron says, and then stops as he sees a sign glowing above Asher's head. A book with a sword across it. Athena.

"Athena cabin has gained one more," Chiron says, nodding slightly towards the left of him, and a girl with round glasses stands. She ushers him towards them and sits down. Asher sits on her right, and no doubt he is worried about Jezebelle's result.

A bird glows above her head now, and they are all scared by it. I don't know why. It almost looks like…a peacock. "Hera cabin has gained one." Chiron says, ghostly pale. There are gasps, and mutters and I see the Zeus cabin look at her more, inspecting her. She quickly sits back down, Jezebelle is embarrassed.

"That concludes campfire tonight." Chiron says, and I see people try to shove Jezebelle to the ground, no doubt they don't respect Hera. The Queen of the Gods, it's all snapping back into place now, they all hate her. Especially the Athena cabin and the Zeus cabin. Oceana says to me that she is leaving for a week, she's going to see her family in Trenton, and I nod.

I go back to my cabin, and start to fall asleep when I hear the creaking of boards on the floor. "Flin?" I hear a hesitant voice, and I see Jezebelle standing there, looking at me nervously.

"Yeah?" I say, sitting up in bed.

"Why did they all try to hurt me?" She asks in a small voice, sounding littler than she was.

"Hera is the Queen of the Gods, and this is her first demi-god child ever. Period. Sometimes Hera can be a bit…difficult, so people don't respect her much around here." I tell her and she nods a little bit and sits in a chair beside my bed.

"I wish they would treat me better." Jezebelle says, her hands rubbing together, and I instantly feel sorry for her. I get up, and lead her over to the edge of my cabin, and stretch out my hands. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Just watch." I say, and water begins to trickle into my hands. I lay my hand on hers, and she shivers as the cold water runs over her arm and then she giggles as it twists onto her neck.

I look at her, really for the first time, she has bright green eyes that come to life as she laughs, a brilliant white smile and pretty golden locks of hair. I know I have just made a life-long friend. "Why am I not getting wet?" She asks, confused for the first time.

"Because when I do this to people, they don't get wet. It's a Poseidon thing," I shrug and she smiles.

"Can I stay here for tonight? There's this freaky statue of Hera in my cabin," I cut her off, I can tell that she is about to start rambling. "Yes, of course."

I grab a few blankets from Oceana's vacant bed and a pillow from mine. I don't know if Oceana would be okay with another person in her bed, so I position both of us onn the floor. I can tell that she wants to say something, but she won't, she's too kind. "You can have my bed, if you want." I tell her and she politely declines. Which leaves us both on the floor. It's like some sleepover, and we are both close to each other as we fall asleep quietly.

**A/N: This is the first one-shot, and if you are an avid reader of Falling Stars or The Fallen Star, I would suggest reading this, because it will provide in depth things to each character! I will try to do a lot for all of the characters, there will be A TON of chapters on this. And to IronFistRocks, would you like me to do Danielle's myself, if no one takes her? I would be willing! Thanks everyone who participates! I will think of a prize for the winner…**


	2. Gareth: Son of Trivia

**Gareth Bernstein **

**Son of Trivia**

**Written by: scrawlx1012**

Gareth was not having a good day.

On Monday, he had argued with Lupa about her secretive nature, which resulted in a battle of words resulting in insults such as "dirty mutt" and "filthy demigod" being thrown around. As Gareth himself could guess, he lost the battle completely leading to his temporary banishment from Camp Jupiter for a few days. For the past two days he had dealt with a high speed taxi ride with the Gray sisters and way too many monster attacks and to top it all off he was now faced with defending a pitiful mortal girl dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans who could see through the mist from a Hydra. That's right a large beast with scales and diamond shaped teeth.

Before Gareth could dwell on his thoughts he dived to the right behind an overturned car as a ball of acid struck the cracked ground he was on moments before. Gareth glanced backwards to make sure the mortal was still within the protective circle he had drew earlier on. The girl's hazel eyes seemed to be pleading for him to "hurry up" and kill the Hydra. Her brown ponytail looked slightly messy as the curls in her hair became loose.

"Don't worry! I've got this under control!" Gareth shouted at the girl unsure of whether she'd hear him over the loud roar of the raging Hydra.  
T  
he girl momentarily snapped out of her fear and stared at him blankly. Gareth gave her a quick thumbs up which made the girl frown before turning around to face off against the Hydra once more.

"Draw your sword and let me feast on your bones!" The Hydra snarled in anger.

Gareth narrowed his eyes in annoyance. This freaks really starting to bug me now...almost as much as that so called "Son Of Magic" I heard about, he thought to himself as he stretched out his right hand, summoning his trusty imperial gold sword.

"Bring it!" Gareth shouted as he beckoned for the monster to attack him.

The Hydra let out a loud roar before charging straight towards Gareth, its clawed feet crushing anything underfoot. It was an unstoppable beast of nature with no remorse. Gareth gripped his sword tightly and let out a wild slash at one of the Hydra's heads, missing it by inches.

"Dammit!" Gareth exclaimed in anger as he felt the force of the Hydra's tail strike him like a truck, sending him flying backwards into the mortal girl.

The girl let out a horrified scream, pointing at Gareth's now blood-soaked camp Jupiter shirt.

"Are you okay?" The girl said quickly as she dropped to her knees, her eyes tearful.

Gareth closed his eyes quickly and opened his eyes as his eyes watered for a few seconds. The girl reached a comforting hand down to Gareth which he quickly swatted away. He got up and stabbed his sword into the concrete below with a defiant look on his face. The Hydra stampeded towards the duo only to be repelled backwards by an invisible force. The Hydra tried once more to break past the barrier only to be knocked back. The monster roared in frustration making Gareth turn his face into a twisted smile.

"That was a barrier spell. Get up mortal, it won't last long and we only have a few minutes." Gareth said as he lent out a hand towards the girl.

"I have a name y'know...its Jane! What is that thing?" The girl said as she got up.

"That's none of your concern." Gareth stated resolutely as he gripped Jane's hand and dragged her away from the protective circle into a building.

" So what was that thing?" Jane asked as Gareth slowed to a walk and let go of her hand.

"A Hydra." Gareth said with a sigh.

"W-what? Aren't those things like...myths?" Jane said with surprise.

"Yes but their real and quite frankly its best if you just forget about it." Gareth said as he led Jane through a hallway.

Before, Jane could reply there was a loud crash from above. Gareth quickly glanced upwards to see the Hydra come hurtling downwards.

"Move!" Gareth shouted as he shoved Jane out of the way behind a pillar.

The Hydra landed on the ground with a thump and let loose a roar. Gareth quickly ran and hid behind a pile of debris. He quickly glanced at Jane and pointed his finger at her, muttering "Stulti Carcer". That spell will hold her in place and stop her from becoming a liability, he thought to himself.

Gareth quickly jumped over the pile of debris and clicked his fingers resulting in a ball of fire appearing in his left hand and his imperial gold sword appeared in his right. Taking in a deep breath Gareth ran towards the Hydra who looked quite bruised and battered. It spewed out a gob of poison towards him. Gareth done a forward roll and threw his sword at the beast, slicing clean through one head before returning to his hand like a boomerang. Gareth then threw a ball of fire at the now 8 headed Hydra, making the beast roar in pain.  
Gareth wiped some sweat from his brow before bringing his sword and his ignited hand together.

"Fuse" Gareth whispered as he felt the imperial gold sword get hotter before suddenly getting colder.

Gareth quickly slashed and swished his sword wildly, whenever the blade made contact fire would erupt from the headless Hydra. Gareth felt a pang of pain in his chest after slicing off the last head as he looked down to see the bite marks of his now dead foe. I knew I should have invested sometime into some healing magic...he thought to himself as he collapsed to the ground. Gareth closed his eyes, the last thing he could see was Jane running towards him.

Gareth woke up with a jolt; he felt a persistent ache in his left side. He looked around to find himself back in the fifth cohort leaning against a wooden plank. Gareth got up and walked into his room where he found a set of imperial gold armour with a variety of different runes on his bed, next to it was a piece of folded paper. Gareth jumped onto his bed and read the letter.

"Dear son, I know we haven't been on the best on terms but here's a gift. I'm proud of you, yours truly, Trivia. P.S The mortal girl "Jane" has been returned safely to her home, her memories have been wiped of the day's events but Venus gave her your phone number just in case you wanna hook ." Gareth read before scrunching up the piece of paper and throwing it on the wall.

"Damn you Venus and you too Trivia, why weren't you there when I needed you!" Gareth shouted without realizing that a familiar figure stood at the door.

"Oh! Sounds like you've got a girl friend, who's Jane?" Janice asked as she walked into Gareth's room.

"Get out and quit bothering me..." Gareth argued back.

"Not until you tell me-Oof! That hurt!" Jane exclaimed as she was assaulted with a large stuffed teddy bear.

"Out now before I turn you into a barbie doll and while you're at it tell Lupa I'm back and better than ever!" Gareth shouted as he turned on his side and fell asleep; the closing of the door was the last thing heard before he blacked out.


	3. Juliana: Daughter of Somnia

**Sweet Dreams**

**Juliana Isles**

**Written by: Fairy Lori**

**A/N: Any mistakes in this, I accept full responsibility for! Thanks! :)**

_2 Months Ago..._

Nothing beats dreams. Maybe that's why Somnia rules over them.

But the one thing me and my father have in common besides the love of dreams is a hatred for those who fall asleep on the job.

"Wake up, dimwit!" I growled. Bacchus demigod, a 20 year old by the name of Kyle Eddington, woke up with a start.

"Juliana," he said, fear in his eyes. Despite being three years younger than him and also being immensely shorter, my dark clothes, combat boots, and black circlet made most wary of me. Not to mention my habit of wandering through dreams. I was know to cause nightmares to those I had a grudge against.

"Why are you sleeping on the job, Eddington?"

He shivered and stuttered something about being tired.

"You're gonna talk to me about tired?" I roared. "I'm gonna haunt your dreams until you learn your lesson!"

"Cool it, Juliana."

Kyle looked in shock. "Praetor Greene."

I whirled around. "Praetor."

He smiled at me and I felt myself blush. Not blushing like crushing, but more like admiration. My respect for him soars as high as Mount Olympus. It was like a science enthusiast meeting Stephen Hawking.

"Perhaps you should let Kyle go. He got to bed late last night because I had him running errands."

I nodded. "Of course, Praetor."

Kyle bowed, thanking me for my leniency. He was so lucky my idol was here.

Greene placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you."

I blushed harder. I admire him so much. He is perfect. An amazing leader. A caring person.

The only flaw was he was head over heels for Janice, Daughter of Venus.

Ugh. Venus kids. I shall never understand their dreams. Most are preening or on dates. And Janice... Let's just say I stay away from her as much as possible. Sure, I'll put up with her, but my dislike for Venus kids makes it hard.

"Juliana," Greene said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

He laughed lightly. "I was asking about you roaming around a few dreams for me."

I perked up. Dreams are my specialty. I'm way stronger than the Somnus kids.

"Looking for something, Praetor?"

He looked a tad sad. "Someone."

"Is someone missing?" I asked, eyes widening.

He nodded. "Kendall Lynch, Son of Somnus. He was sent on a quest a while back, but we lost contact with her. All of his siblings have failed to find her whereabouts."

"Ken has been missing? I thought he was on vacation with his family!"

I knew what I had to do.

I relaxed my body and my eyelids became heavy as lead. My body began to fall towards the ground as sleep crept up on me.

"Juliana?!" Greene asked, startled by my sudden collapse.

My world was going black. "I... shall... find... her..." I whispered.

I was once again in my room of dreams, crystal balls floating around me like something out of that old Labyrinth movie with that British singer. I smiled as I tapped one of the crystals and it popped like a soap bubble.

"Stop fooling around, Juli." I said to myself. "Kendall needs you. The Camp needs you!"

I focused on Kendall. Me and him had walked many dreams together with another one of his siblings.

There! A silver of wispy purple aura wrapped around a crystal ball.

I ran up to it and grabbed the crystal, smashing it to the ground.

The scenery changed. I was in a bedroom that resembled something from a bad teen movie. It was frilly, pink, and covered in a teddy bear motif. And curled up in the center of the bed was Kendall.

"Ken?" I called. "You ok?"

He stirred, blinking his sleepy eyes at me. Kendall was faded, like his vitality was being sucked from him. "Juli?"

I ran to him, enveloping the 12 year old in a hug. "Where are you? Why didn't you tell me you were on a mission?!" I cried, pinching his cheeks hard.

"Ow! That hurts!" Kendall exclaimed.

I glared at him. "I was planning on that."

He rubbed his cheeks and pouted. "Juli! I don't know where I am! I've been unconscious all this time. And as for the mission, I didn't want you to get harmed."

I ruffled his hair. "Fine, Uncle Ken. Start explaining."

"It started with me being tasked with going to pick someone up from the Wolf House. The moment I stepped out of the Camp, it all went south quickly. I was attacked, knocked out, and brought to some strange location. They want my life force. My vitality. Something about placing a titan in human form."

"No!" I growled. "I shall not let that happen."

I grabbed Kendall's hands and my eyes glowed. It definitely is difficult finding a location. Whoever had Kendall definitely knew how to deal with trackers. I pushed past his dream cage and found myself outside his body, floating above him. I whirled around and saw quite few monsters.

"We must revive the Titaness Asteria! Her powers of seeing the future and causing stars to fall shall be useful soon."

I gasped. They wished to revive a Titaness and put her in Kendall. Wait... Wouldn't his gender be a problem?

One weird deal dog thing glanced at the sleeping Kendall. "If only we got a female. Asteria shall not be happy."

I looked around. It's some sort of abandoned mattress factory. I need to report this!

"Juliana!" a voice called. My eyes fluttered open to see a crowd around me in the infirmary.

I jumped up, nearly hitting Eboni in the head. "Kendall is in trouble!"

I hopped out of the bed and began to ran. I could still feel the pull of his dream and knew that if I followed it, I would find Kendall.

I stopped by my Cohort and grabbed the black sword I wield on quests and my emergency quest backpack. It's time I found Kendall.

"Juliana! Wait!" Greene called.

I halted and looked over my shoulder. "I need to save him. They are attempting to bring Asteria into a human body. I won't let Ken become a puppet."

The Praetor nodded. "Then go. Save our comrade."

I turned back around and ran towards my friend.

I found it! To believe that Kendall was so close!

I hopped through the window, tapping my circlet to disguise my presence. I snuck around, scanning the place for Kendall. My eyes soon found the blonde sleeping as two of those creepy seal dogs guarded him. Their was a vase near him and it glowed eerily.

I grabbed a chain and swung into action. I decapitated one for the monsters as I swung by them, sword in hand. The other looked startled, unsure of what just happened. It turned around, glancing at the shadows.

The vase shook as a feminine voice "An intruder! How dare you deter my revival!"

I felt my disguise fade away. "You're Asteria! Why are you doing this?"

The vase laughed. "A demigod! Ha! Like you would understand!"

"Try me," I challenged. "I happen to know of dreams!"

The vase shook once again. "I have had it with being trapped as the islands I became to escape Zeus. I want freedom! And the only way to get it is by taking a demigod."

I growled. "Prepare for pain, Asteria." I held my sword out and let my powers grow. My power of dreams can translate into reality. I can make anyone sleep or daydream. And right now, I was giving Asteria and her henchmen a headache by blasting _Riot On Broad Street._

The seal dogs Flinched as the ska music blasted into their heads. The vase cried out in anguish.

"What is this blasted sound?!" Asteria cried from her vase.

I smiled as I began to take care of the henchmen monsters. "Just a little daydream of listening to Mighty Mighty Bosstones. Nothing like angry sounding Ska music!"

Man, these guys are wimps. This isn't fun at all.

After taking out the last monster, I ran over to the vase. "Perhaps you need to sleep." I suggested, placing a hand on the vase. Its glow faded and I sighed in relief.

I ran to Kendall, tossing my sword on the ground and placed my hands on his cheeks. "Wake up, Uncle Ken. Time to head back."

The blonde boy stirred and opened his blue eyes. "Hey, Niece Juli. You found me."

I laughed. "Of course, weirdo. Let's go."

Then Kendall fell on my shoulder. "Let me rest a little. Let's hope I'm not dreaming in pink again."

I managed to get him on my back to piggyback him home. "Alrighty, Ken. Sweet dreams."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Sweet dreams," he yawned. 


	4. Janice: Daughter of Venus

Janice's Short Story

Written by: HestiaAbnegation11

A/N: My characters cannot win (Obviously.) Just letting you know. Well, the ones I write.

This takes place 2 years before Falling Stars begins!

"Get the meeting house ready!" I hear shouts as the first cohort marches past me, tidying up the Meeting House. Greene stands behind me, and we have a meeting with the heads of the Greek camp today. Jezebelle Emberess, Daughter of Juno and Flin Son of Neptune will be here soon.

"First Cohort, leave please." Greene says in a declarative tone, as we go inside. There are four chairs all sitting together, two white marble chairs for the Greeks and two black ones for us.

"Juliana and Eboni, please stand at the back of the building," Greene says and I watch the two girls go to the back of the room, swords in hand. This immediately makes me feel cautious. The Greeks wouldn't attack, never would. I know each of them well, especially the girl. Not to mention, the camp had us dressed in black, for some reason, and when the Greeks walk in, they blend into their chairs.

Flin, the Head Boy is wearing blue, like his father, Poseidon according to the Greeks and Jezebelle is wearing white, like her mother, Hera. "Good morning," Greene says, stretching out his hand to Flin, who takes it lightly and shakes it. I stretch mine out to Jezebelle and she smiles at me, taking it gladly.

"We are here to talk about peace terms," Jezebelle says. "Romans have been harassing our new recruits as they come. We do not find this permissible." This is new news to me, and I can tell it isn't for Greene. This almost makes me angry, when I see Jezebelle's expression, I know she is fuming mad, she wants to kill him right then and there.

"Peace terms? I didn't know about these attacks," Greene says, with a mild humor to his voice. Jezebelle reaches across the table, and smacks him across the face.

Eboni and Juliana are starting to move in closer, with their weapons in hand. I need to stop this, somehow. Juliana is my enemy. Always has been. I had a dream where she was in it, which then I knew that she gave it to me, and then she transformed into a huge Medusa, and tried to kill me! I hate snakes, with all of my heart. "Stop." I say, and all of them stop, including Greene which surprises me.

"We have no need to fight. It is a time of peace, and it must be held. I was unaware of these attacks, but I assure you that I will do everything in my power to stop these monstrosities." I say, and Jezebelle and Flin look relieved that I stepped in.

"Janice," Juliana says and I send a glare her way before turning back.

"If these attacks quit within a week's time, we will not have to take desperate measures and harm the people and take these people to Camp Half-Blood for an inquiry." Flin says, looking straight at Greene.

"I can assure you these attacks will be stopped," Greene says, giving them a polite smile. "You may stay at the visitor's hall for now, but you should be leaving tomorrow." We all get up and I escort them to the visitor's hall.

"I'm sorry for his attitude. He isn't used to people questioning him," I say, giving them smiles as they both nod and sit down. "I am sure that these attacks will be stopped."

"One was on my friend. He lived. Yours didn't," Jezebelle says, looking up with hostility. I know she is referring to an Athena child on their side and a son of Jupiter on ours.

"I must be going. Have a nice stay," I say, walking out, my black dress fanning out behind me as I go away from them. Greene and Juliana appear just a few feet away from me once I leave.

"You are dismissed, Juliana," Greene says and Juliana walks away. Greene takes me toward the Temple of Bellona, and I stand just inside. I finger the hilt of my knife, in case I would need it.

"I didn't know about the Greeks being attacked by us. Even Jezebelle's best friend was attacked. He lived," I say, raking a hand through my brown hair as Greene stares at me with his stormy gray eyes.  
"You know that he killed Jasper, my brother, Janice," Greene says, glaring at me and I look back at him with mild amusement. It wasn't Asher's fault that he killed him, it was Greene and Jasper's fault that Jasper was dead.

"It wasn't Asher's fault. He was being attacked. And Athena is the wisdom goddess, might want to try it yourself. Minerva can be powerful," I say, laughing a little bit.

"Watch your mouth," Greene says venomously, holding his sword out, close to my neck. He has never, ever threatened me before. I may be a child of Venus, but I am not a weakling. I pull out my knife and it clangs against the sword, and immediately Greene looks shocked.

"We needn't fight," Greene says softly, throwing his sword to the ground. I quietly put my knife into my sheath. I walk towards him and he wraps his arms around me. He feels warm and comforting in the times that are ahead of us. He kisses me on the top of my head, and I turn towards him and kiss him back.

"I'll go see the Greeks," He murmurs softly and he leaves me standing alone in the temple. I didn't know what was going to happen in two years, but if I did, it wouldn't have been what really happened.


	5. Asher: Son of Athena

**Asher White**

**Written by: Fairy Lori**

**Meeting of the Leaders at Camp Half-Blood**

_One Month Earlier..._

This is the fifth scuffle between the Romans and the Greeks. Ever since that awful battle two years ago, the Romans have been picking fights with us Greeks. All because I slew their Praetor's brother in self-defense.

I entered the meeting room at the Big House to see Jezebelle and Flin talking.

Ah, Jezebelle. She is the most beautiful girl ever. Ever since that fateful day we were brought to Camp Half-Blood together, I have been head over heels for her. And today she wore a white dress with a bit of peacock detailing on the hem. Her blonde hair was free and she was in such a deep conversation with Flin that I bet she didn't notice my entrance.

And then I studied my rival, Flin. I swear he is the most idiotic son of Poseidon that has ever walked the earth. Who is so dense as to not realise a girl likes him?

Oh yeah... Flin is. That blue wearing Saltwater Brain just talked like it was no big deal.

"Asher," Flin said, combing a had through his brown hair. "I see you made it."

Jezebelle turned and smiled. "Welcome. Do you know if the Romans have arrived?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Chiron is at the tree waiting for them."

"I was fetching them, Asher." Chiron said from behind me.

"Chiron," the three of us exclaimed.

He smiled and motion for someone to come in.

I knew the Romans. Praetor Greene and Janice I had met on numerous occasions as the ambassador to Camp Jupiter on behalf of Camp Half-Blood. But it wasn't either of them who came in first.

Juliana Isles. I saw glimpses of her at Camp Jupiter, but never actually had a chance to talk. Not that I'd want to. She looked like a Son of Hades had a daughter with Nyx. Just plain scary. Dressed in black from her brunette bob to her clunky boots. Even her blue eyes gave me the chills. I'm not even sure who her godly parent is.

Then came Janice, the Daughter of Venus that was Praetor Greene's right hand girl, came in. Tan and her brown hair put up in a bun, she wore a soothing green t-shirt and jeans this time. I like her alright. But her and Jezebelle are close. Must be a girl thing.

Then it was Praetor Greene, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with his toga. I used to respect him, but ever since that attack... I don't want to think about. He is the reason I am not find of Romans.

"Now," Chiron said. "Let's settle the matter at hand. Whenever you're ready."

Jezebelle looked at Praetor Greene. "Some of your Romans started a fight with my Greeks. One was sent to the Infirmary."

The Praetor smiled. "So sorry about that. But I was told the Greeks started it. Something about Pegasi and donuts."

Juliana coughed, trying to hide a laugh.

"Something you wish to say?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "A child of Athena. Be sure to stay away from strawberry donuts."

What in the name of Hades is she trying to say?

Janice coughed. "Perhaps we should just agree to reprimand both parties."

"And what should we do then? Have them work with the harpies?" Flin laughed.

Juliana smiled like a wicked witch. "Perhaps I should take care of it. After all, it was their faults for causing trouble while I wanted sleep."

All five of us looked at her.

"NO!" Greene and Janice shouted.

Jezebelle and Flin looked curious. "What does Juliana have in mind?"

The girl in question began to open her mouth, but Greene put a hand over it to silence her.

Janice glared at Juliana like they were mortal enemies. "Don't ask."

I guess she is a child of Hades and Nyx... For those two to silence her like that, she must be really scary.

"What are your thoughts, Asher?" Jezebelle asked, snapping me back to reality.

She wants my opinion! Yes!

"Perhaps cleaning Pegasi Stables for a month?" I suggested. I'd rather see those Romans under lock and key, but Jezebelle wouldn't approve.

Janice nodded. "Seems fair. No one lost an eye."

"Yet," mumbled Juliana.

The Praetor looked at her then turned back to the matter at hand. "Then we will do that. Let's end this meeting."

The Romans got up to leave and my Heads of Camp got up as well.

"Goodbye," Jezebelle said.

"Goodbye," Greene replied. "Come along, Juliana."

Juliana sighed and mumbled something about lost chances to practice her powers, but she trotted after Greene and Janice.

I heaved a sigh. Now to go hand out stable duties.


	6. Joey: Son of Hermes

**Title: Laughter and Tears by sonofthetrigod**  
**Time Frame: Begins 2 Years Before Falling Stars**  
**Joey's POV**  
My buddy Jake and I were doing a skit at the campfire involving a bandanna and a banana. He was the straight man explaining how you fold a "bandanner" and all the things you did with it. I was the funny man folding a "bananner" and trying to do the things he said you could do with it. The other campers were laughing like crazy and I had one of my half siblings recording the skit so I could show it to the kids who weren't able to make it whether they were on punishment or sick in the infirmary. Then just as we reached the final punchline where Jake said, "Joey, I said BANDANNER not BANANNER!" I heard a loud scream and all eyes went from the two of us standing in front of the fire to Half-Blood Hill where we saw a girl and a satyr trying to defend themselves from a small group, four or so, of Dracenae. Jake and me looked at each other, nodded in unison, and ran down the path to the edge of camp. Jake hit the Dracenae with a blast of air (he was a son of Notus), it wasn't strong enough to harm them, let alone destroy them but it did get their attention away from the girl and the satyr. I rushed to their side and asked the satyr if she was a demigod. When he replied in the affirmative I turned to the girl and offered her some nectar from my canteen but she looked up at me with confusion in her pretty green eyes. "Wh- Who're you? What were those things?"  
Unfortunately I was too caught up in her eyes and said something to the effect of "Um I'm you, who're Joey?"  
"Since I'm pretty sure you meant to ask me my name and introduce yourself as Joey, I'm Willow," the pretty, green eyed girl said.  
"Does your family know where you are?" I asked glancing away and no sooner had I said it then her eyes brimmed with tears and I realized that whatever had brought her to camp was tragic.  
"My dad's gone. Those lizard people killed him and I couldn't do anything to help him!" Willow wailed.  
"Easy Willow," I said trying to calm her down. "I know that you feel like you've lost your family but trust me you'll have family here."  
I guess she saw something in my eyes that told her I was sincere because she brushed back her brown hair asked, "What should we do now?"  
My answer was, "You need to get up the hill to safety but I need to stay here to fight alongside my friends."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah," I said trying to sound as cool and collected as possible. "No offense but you haven't been trained yet. I've been here for almost 4 years so I have a rough idea of what I need to do. You should leave now and leave it to the experienced ones but when I get back to camp I'll help you train and I'll show you around, 'kay?"

She gave me a slightly sad smile and said, "I'll hold you to that Joey." Then she ran up Half-Blood hill and into the boundaries.  
I myself ran back to where one of the Dracenae and my friends were still fighting. It didn't take long to subdue the cruel thing. The next day, after Willow got out of the infirmary, I kept my promise. I showed her around the camp, introduced her to Chiron who explained the truth about the gods and of mythology, after we were done there I showed her the orientation film which explained about the cool things Camp Half-Blood offered. Then I took her to the armory shed to see what weapon worked for her. She tried swords, bow and arrow, and a few other things before settling on a Bo Staff reinforced with Celestial Bronze which could contract and disguise itself as a bracelet and then when it was pulled apart the bracelet expanded back into a full Bo Staff. After she got claimed by Demeter I tried to help her learn how to use her abilities. I explained the way I learned to use my abilities by concentrating on what I was applying them to. She developed a talent with her abilities fast though we quickly learned her skills also responded to her emotions. How did we discover this? There was an Ares boy who liked her would not leave her alone. One day he tried to grab her and kiss her. I went to help but before I could intervene to help her a tree branch slammed into him and knocked the air out of his lungs. I was very impressed both by her capabilities and the fact that the sweet, nice girl I was friends with wouldn't allow someone to mess with her. My rather large crush that I did my best to conceal only got worse after that. And as time went by and the crush I had deepened, I realized that my crush had lead me into falling for her. I wondered if she felt the same or if she just saw me as a close friend. I considered asking an Aphrodite or Eros camper for advice but decided against that for these reasons: if I asked an Aphrodite camper I might as well stand on my cabin and shout,

"HEY EVERYBODY, I'M IN LOVE WITH WILLOW DEWLY!"

Willow would've gotten embarrassed and probably would never have liked me. And I was pretty sure that things would turn out worse if I told an Eros camper since if they knew she didn't like me they'd strike her with an arrow of love and force her to return my feelings. The very idea of that made me feel ill. A guy might like a girl and want her to return his feelings but nobody has a right to force themselves or even someone else on her. If I was gonna get Willow to like me I'd do it honestly.


	7. Erica: Daughter of Bellona

**Erica**

**Daughter of Bellona**

**Written by: We're All Okay**

To say that Erica wasn't looking forward to her first war games was an understatement. Her hands were shaking, her breathing was shallow, and she couldn't organize her thoughts for a second. This was the most nervous she'd been in a while, which was saying quite a lot.

She might've been the daughter of Bellona, but war wasn't something she appreciated. Seeing someone hurt, even if it was only a bruise or a small cut, really didn't sit well with her.

Standing in the ranks of the Third Cohort made her nervous. Everyone looked dressed to kill, especially her centurions, who stared at the ranks of soldiers with stone-cold expressions. Erica felt rather awkward in the middle of so many battle-ready warriors, especially because she wasn't planning on using her spear too much.

Centurion Andrews, a son of Mars, was in the middle of his usual speech; a bunch of useless encouragement about how 'the Third was obviously going to claim victory', and that 'the First and Second were going down'. In Erica's opinion, the First and Second were probably going to win. Again.

Andrews scanned the crowd, the Third Cohort shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. "So," he began, "let's talk strategy. We're on offense. So I want everyone to charge the wall until it's broken, then storm the other side and steal the banners."

That'll never work, Erica thought. There were so many flaws in Andrews' plan. What happened when the other team fired the scorpions? Or the defenders knocked out the select few fighters that Andrews decided to rely on? And to make matters worse, they supposedly always charged at the wall head on. From what Erica had heard, they hadn't made it past the wall in a while.

It took all of Erica's willpower to step forward. "C-centurion, i-if I may, y-your plan is s-setting us up for failure."

"Excuse me?"

She took a deep breath, looking down at her shoes rather than at her superior. She probably looked hopelessly awkward, blushing like crazy at the attention she'd drawn to herself. "I... uh... I think t-that it'd be better if we didn't just s-storm in head first. T-there are lots of v-variables to consider, a-and you didn't remember m-most of them."

She could practically feel the centurion's harsh stare. "Oh? So a thirteen-year-old rookie has a better plan?"

"W-with all due respect, sir, I think so."

"Explain."

"Y-you forgot the fact that they'll be e-expecting us to charge the wall. I-I think it'd be better to have a l-large group charge the walls to w-weaken them, then send in a smaller group of unharmed fighters t-to attack when t-their guard is down."

Her confidence grew as she continued to speak, the plan forming in her head faster than she could comprehend it. I guess this is one of the perks of being a Bellona kid, she thought.

Andrews looked impressed. "Okay then. Everyone follow the kid, uh... what's your name, again?"

Erica turned around, only to find the entire cohort staring at her. She blushed, keeping her gaze aimed at the ground. "E-Erica Monroe, sir."

"Follow Officer Monroe!" he shouted. He then proceeded to call out a few names, most likely of the soldiers who would follow her on the small squad that would ultimately take the standard of the First and Second cohorts. Erica didn't really pay attention, for she was too busy trying to sneak away from the front of the pack. The attention was starting to embarrass her, and she wondered why she'd stepped forward in the first place. It wasn't because she cared about winning, that was for sure.

Praetor Greene signaled that the war games were to begin, and the battlefield erupted in chaos. The Fourth and Fifth charged at either side of the wall, meeting with a few skilled soldiers from the First and Second. The members of the Third who were distractions charged as well, getting caught in the conflict.

Erica held her spear tightly, her knuckles white on its wooden shaft. Maybe twenty demigods and legacies stood behind her, waiting for her command.

Standing there felt almost... natural. It was an unfamiliar feeling to Erica, having been at Camp Jupiter for such a short time, but the battlefield felt strangely like her calling, like her natural habitat.

She didn't like that feeling.

The carnage continued, soldiers lying on the ground, either unconscious or too wounded to continue. As less and less Romans fought, she prepared to win her first ever war games.

"Now!" Erica shouted, her voice louder and more steady than she ever could've imagined. Holding her spear above her head, she charged into the battle, leading her little team of misfits into the midst of the action.

Erica's mind went into autopilot mode as she clashed with another soldier, hitting him in the head with the shaft of her spear. She forged ahead through the chaos, trying her best not to wound the enemy. Even though soldiers were supposed to fight with any means necessary, that was one measure that she didn't want to take.

Before she knew it, her small team had reached a tiny hole in the wall, still smoking from a cannon blast. Someone was there to meet her; Jeffery Jordan, the son of Pluto, holding a sharp-looking sword. Erica hesitates for a second before attempting to skirt around him, only to have him step in front of her.

She begins to panic, swinging her spear at his head. Jeffery tries to duck, but not before getting cut by the spear's tip, blood spilling through a gash on his head.

Time seems to slow down. Erica watches in horror as Jeffery grabs his head to attempt to slow the bleeding, staggering back. I did that, she thought in horror. I hurt someone.

Her grip tightened on her now-bloody spear as she forged ahead, the First Cohort's standard visible in the distance. She tried desperately not to think about what she'd done, even though she knew that she couldn't possibly forget.

"Cover me!" she shouted to her troop, running towards the standard faster than she'd ever run before. The other soldiers from the Third, as well as a few from the Fourth and Fifth, were like a small hurricane, cutting through the First and Second and making a clear path to the standard.

Before she knew it, Erica's hand was closing around the standard's thin staff. She thrust it into the air, triumphant, listening to the sound of the legion's cheers.

It was at this moment that she returned to reality, and realized that the entire legion was staring at her. And cheering. At something she'd done.

She blushed yet again, feeling embarrassed. She breathed a sigh of relief as the legion started to disperse, heading to their assigned barracks.

"Monroe, correct?" someone asked. Erica looked up to find Praetor Greene standing before her, Co-Praetor Janice standing behind him. "Are you sure this was your first time on a battlefield? You have only been here for a short while, yet you have a natural talent in battle."

"Y-yes... uh, thank you, sir..." Erica muttered, daunted by Greene's intimidating gaze.

"I'll remember you if we need you," he said, turning around and walking off. Janice didn't say anything; she simply smiled warmly and followed him.

Erica let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. That feeling that she'd had in the middle of battle, that sudden courage... If that was what Praetor Greene had recognized in her, then she desperately wanted him to forget. She wanted to forget it, too; Jeffery Jordan holding his bleeding head in pain as she ran past him, focused on nothing but a silly prize; soldiers of the Third Cohort harming people at her command. She hated it, resented that newly-discovered part of herself.

Because no matter what she was like on the battlefield, Erica knew that she wasn't brave. She couldn't handle pressure, and she certainly couldn't stand attention.

It was back to the shadows for her, and she didn't really think she wanted to come out again in another sudden blaze of glory.

She dropped her spear to the ground and took off her helmet, enjoying the fresh night air as the breeze blew her messy brown hair out of her eyes.

Screw being a daughter of the war goddess, she thought. Erica was done with war for a long time.


	8. Amber: Daughter of Apollo

**Amber Grace**

**By: So Hard to Chose a Username**

Bye." I said, giving my mom a hug at the door. She was currently heading to Japan to work with a couple scientists there to try and make a vaccine for diseases and since school was still a month away I was staying with an old woman down the street. She looked pretty old with a shawl, an old fashioned hat that covered all of her hair, she had to walk with a cane and she had sunglasses on so I wondered if she was blind.

She closed the door and smiled at me, I smiled back because my mom told me it was the nice thing to do, to be polite to everyone. "Hi." I said, clutching my suitcase in my hand. "I'm Amber."

"Hello Dearie." She said. "It's so great to finally meet you. You look lovely, I could just eat you up!"

I looked down at my shorts and red t-shirt. "Thank you." I said, looking around for the room I'd be staying in, but she wasn't done talking.

"Oh, I love your shirt. Red is my favorite colour." She said, looking me over as she spoke. "You know, I'm having my sister over for dinner, she'll love to meet you. Oh, I can just think of all the lovely meals I could make tonight."  
"Um, I didn't get your name." I said, a little awkwardly.  
She cackled. "Silly me. Oh, I'm Euryale." She finally noticed me standing awkwardly with my suitcase and pointed me to my room. I set my suitcase on my bed asked if I could go to the park, she followed me and I followed her, helping her cross the street and sprinting away as Euryale sat down.

I swung on the swing for a bit until I noticed a little girl fall and scrap her knee, she hugged it and cried so I ran over. "Hey." I said, wiping her tears away. "You'll be okay. Look, I have Band-Aids, do you want one?" She nodded and I gave her a Scooby-Doo one.

She smiled and ran off and I headed back to the swings but there was another girl there about twelve years old with black hair and sea green eyes standing by the swing set and looking at Euryale warily, her eyes flick over to me as I walk over and I smile at her, and she hesitantly smiles back.

"Can you braid my hair?" I ask, smiling at her. "My mom usually does it but she left today and I don't know if Miss Euryale knows how to braid, I have an elastic." She looked at me, frowning slightly.

"Please?" I add, taking my hair out of the ponytail and holding out the elastic.

She took it. "Where's your dad?" She asked, starting on the braid.

"Mom said she met dad at a party." I told her. "She told me he was studying to be a doctor just like she was! But then grandma got sick and went to heaven so mom started trying to cure stuff so no one else's grandma's died. She's the best mom ever!"

"But no dad?" The girl asked.

"Nope." I said, trying not to sound as sad as I felt about having no dad. "Mom says he probably doesn't know I was born. They only saw each other once."

The girl tied off my braid. "What's your name?"

"Amber Grace." I said, reaching back and touching the braid. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem Amber." She said. "I'm Oceana."

"Pretty name." I said with a smile. Then I heard Euryale calling to me, saying she was getting tired.

"Bye!" I saw Oceana narrow her eyes at Euryale as I ran away. On the way back I got lectured on stranger danger. Then I ran into my room and coloured pictures until dinner. I walked out and saw another old woman that looked almost the exact same as Euryale and she introduced herself as Stheno.

"What's for dinner?" I asked politely.

Euryale smiled at me. "Why, demigod of course!"

I opened my mouth to ask what a demigod was but I ended up screaming as they took off their hats and I saw that their hair was a nest of snakes. They took off their sunglasses and I saw their eyes were glowing red, than I noticed tusks hanging from their mouths.

Stheno reached for me with her talons and I screamed, backing up into the counter and grabbing the first thing I touched, swinging it at her. A frying pan. I hit her hand and she retracted it quickly, I turned and ran and she lunged at me, I screamed and kick at her, but she managed to latch onto my arm and I screamed and kicked and hit her until I broke free, running from the house as fast as I could.

I found myself back at the park, but it was turning dark and no one was there, I climbed into the tube and curled up, noticing the blood on my arm for the first time. Stheno scratched me really badly and I knew a Band-Aid wouldn't help.

I curled up and cried a bit. "Mom." I sobbed. "Where are you?"

Instead of my mom I heard Euryale cackling nearby. "Oh Amber, come out, come out where ever you are."

My eyes widened and I froze, glancing around and noticing the sky was now pitch black. I saw my favorite constellation, the girl with a bow running across the sky. Then my view was ruined by Stheno poking her head down and screaming: "Got you!"

I screamed and slammed her in the face with the frying pan as hard as I could, she fell off the top of the tube and I ran out, right into Euryale's arms.

"There you are." She cackled, gripping my arms painfully tight as I screamed and cried, struggling.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" I screamed, kicking at her.

She threw my frying pan away and slung me over her shoulder and I screamed and cried the whole way back, pounding her back with my fists and kicking my legs. People probably thought I was throwing a hissy fit.

I was brought into her house and thrown on the table, tied up and gagged as they prepared supper, grabbing spices and chopping up vegetables. I wriggled in my bonds, bringing my knees to my chest and untying my legs, I silently got up and crept away, heading to the front door where I had to stand on my tippy toes to get the bolt off, then I heard them running at me and I awkwardly twisted the doorknob with my hands tied together before running out of the house. I had barely made it three feet before a hand grabbed my braid and yanked me backwards, dragging me through the house as I screamed and cried into my gag. They slammed me into a chair and tied me to it so tightly I had no chance of escape.

I sobbed as they cackled. "Oh this will be good." Euryale said. "It's been a while since we've had a demigod meal."

I wanted to tell them that this was a mistake, that I wasn't a demigod, that I didn't even know what a demigod was, but they had me gagged.

Stheno came over to me with a knife and grinned at me, it looked strange with her boar tusks. "Don't worry little demigod. It won't hurt for long."

I sobbed and looked up at her, pleading with her to let me go. She cut me from the chair and gripped my wrists, making me flinch in pain from the talons digging into my flesh. She started to drag me over to the stove and I struggled leaning away from the heat and the open door and screaming into my gag. Then something flew from the doorway and impaled Stheno through her back. She looked down before exploding into dust all over me. I screamed and fell backwards, starring at the trident on the floor in shock, I scooted into a corner and I saw a girl run out with a short knife, slashing at Euryale and dodging her lunges.

Euryale managed to scratch her across the chest before slipping in a patch of blood, letting the girl kneel and stab her in the chest and making Euryale explode to.

"You okay?" The girl asked and I realised it was Oceana. She realised I was gagged and came to me, taking it out and cutting my bonds. I fell onto her, sobbing hard. When I was done crying she looked at me and smiled. "How about I take you out of here?"

"W-where?" I hiccupped.

"Somewhere safe." Oceana said, she flipped her knife around and held it out to me. "Somewhere you can learn to protect yourself from monsters like them." She smiled at me. "A place you can call home."  
I reached out and took the knife.


	9. Victoria: Daughter of Hecate

**Title: My One Shot**

**Author: Drake Son of Hephaestus**

**Setting: Camp Half-Blood**

**Time: Two months earlier.**

**Victoria Smith, daughter of Hecate**

"Mornin' sleepy."

I woke up out of the cold, dark, depressing place called my dreams. This one was exceptionally peaceful. This time, the clown cut off my head before I could react.

Someone I seriously didn't want to see was standing next to my bed. "You can stop hitting me now, I'm not the snooze button on your alarm." He had me in the corner of the Hecate cabin, elbows pressed against the walls.

By now I was already up. "What time is-"

"Shh!" Chrys, my sister, and bunkmate said.

He was now in a much quieter tone. "It's three A.M. Come on, we're sneaking out."

He grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of the room, not leaving me any time to get my clothes on.

There I was, wearing my pajamas in the middle of the night, halfway down to the creek.

I was dragging my feet in the spring mud. It had recently rained and the strawberries were going through some kind of drought, so Chiron took down the camp's weather protective barrier.

We were a few yards from the creek when he shouted, "Come on Vicci!"

He knows how much I hate that name so I decided not to criticize his doings.

We reached Zephyros creek. It made a fork at the exit near the cabins and a small delta by the beach. The woods that surrounded it were treacherous and basically symbolized Asphodel on Earth, never ending.

A lot of old stories said that if you go to deep, you will get lost forever and never find your way out. Good to know, so we just stayed at the right side of the little forked tongue of the big snake called the Atlantic Ocean.

A dryad from the woods threw a rock at him and I laughed. I was studying nymphs for my research, seeing how different classes and species react with certain alchemical ingredients. From my extensive research, I could tell this dryad was some sort of flower. She looked like a Tiger Lily.

"So what did you want me for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to my sister."

"David, why do you live with her. How could you give this up. We could live here together."

"And risk my life at a place where slipping on the climbing wall could result in third degree burns, if you even survive?"

"Yes. I do it all the time."

His expression turned to one of utter seriousness "I'm running away," His grin returned. "Wanna go on an adventure?"

"You know me all to well..."

(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX)

We got in his car. "You do know you aren't old enough to drive without an adult, right?"

"Yes. Use one of your fancy spells."

"It's not that simple, it takes planning and it relies on what they-"

He pinched my lips. "Shh. Use. A. Fancy. Spell."

I heaved a sigh as he let go of my mouth.

I snapped. "There. It's done."

He started it up and we drove. The silence got to me and I said, "Where are we going?"

"India." he said without hesitation.

"What!?"

"Yep."

We passed a few signs and stopped at a 20's diner. "You think diners used to look like this?"

"Yeah, I went to one."

"You did?"

"In 2022."

"How..."

"I'll have to tell you later, but for now, pass me the ketchup."

"Get your own ketchup." David said.

I grabbed the ketchup, the smell of fries in the fryer. The waitress walked up to us and asked our order. She was using pen and paper, unlike now, they use tablets.

"I want... what are... tater tots?"

"Oh, they were a Midwest food, like small, bite-sized fries."

"Get me some of those and a cheeseburger, no pickles."

My brother looked up from the piece of paper he was writing on and asked, "Have you been on any quests sense I last saw you?"

"Two, one involved time travel, and the other involved me dying."

"Cool..."

"How have you been faring, dear brother?"

"I've been good, I'm going to a prep school."

"I'm done." I said, crumpling up my napkin.

He put down twenty dollars, and I tipped five.

We got back in the car and drove.

(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX)

We got to Manhattan and hit a gorgon.

"I sssssmell demigod blood." she hissed.

I pulled out the toothpick he gave me. I poked the top and it grew into a wand. I was hoping for a sword, but I could make it work.

After all, it made my magic stronger.

I pointed the wand at her and shouted, "solanum tuberosum et caseum!"

Behind her, a baked potato with shredded cheese appeared. I really need to work on my magic. Somehow she spit acid and know the wand out my hand.

"You dare defy me, queen of the ssssssnakes?"

I had no time to think. I hesitated and yelled, "Animatum!"

The potato came to life. It smiled it's torso an unopened baked potato, as were his legs, his arms were mashed potatos, and his head, a baked potato with sour cream for eyes and and shredded mozerella hair.

He smothered the gorgon, she screamed as she burned under the extreme heat of the burning potato man.

We got in the car and drove. We stopped at one of the convenience stores and got some chips and soda. I ate my potato chips in the car, Potato Man looked horrified, like I was eating his brother even though I probably was, but let us not dabble on that fact.

He smiled and laughed. We passed a few exits and made it pretty far.

We stopped at the beach, it was about 8:00 now, people were just starting to get here.

We played in the water, and Potato Man freaked some people out.

I built a sandcastle. It had a moat, alligators, a living king and queen, a language for the peasants in the surrounding city, and their own form of currency. You can do a lot with magic...

A sea monster attacked. It was a big wyrm, cold radiated from it's scaly skin.

It smashed it head in the sand, ruining my sand-city.

"Hey! That took me ten seconds to make!"

I jumped on it's head and electrocuted it. It whaled as the electric current swept through it's blood.

"Water is a great conductor of electricity."

It burnt and sank back into the ocean.

I smiled and crawled out of the water.

All of the beachcombers stared in awe as I erased their memories with the mist.

Smiled along with Potato Man and David.

We walked back to the car.

I sat I the passenger seat as we started driving.

The car took a turn and we drove for a few hours.

And then it dawned on me, how were we going to drive to India?


	10. Stash: Son of Apollo

**Red Hair Rebellion**

**Stash Wallace**

**Written by: Fairy Lori**

_Camp Half-Blood During the Four Corners Joint Quests_

"Freya!" I called, giving a high-pitched whistle. A SUV sized hound bounded out from the shadows and tackled me.

"Seems your Hellhound is energetic today," a voice said. I turned to see my favorite Hecate kid, Victoria Smith. And possibly my favorite crush. Don't judge. I find her enchanting. A bit. Maybe... Gah!

"Yo, Vicci! Was just coming to see ya!" I said, a smile plastered on my face. And not to mention I was bringing Freya along as incentive.

"What you need, Stash?" Vicci asked, petting Freya behind the ears as I wiggled out from under her.

I got to my feet and dusted off my jean cutoffs. "Well, I was wondering it you awesome Hecate kids had any permanent hair dye spell."

Vicci continued to pet Freya, her brown curls totaled by the wind. Her love of animals knows no bounds. "Yeah... Why?" she asked off-handly.

I felt my grin widen. "It is time to rebel against the blonde Apollo kid stereotype! I shall be blonde no long! Only red!" I said, fist in the air.

Vicci looked at me. "On two conditions. I get Freya for the rest of the day and you have to promise to not sing like a drunk at the camp bon fire for a week."

"Aww... But that's my thing!" I protested. "Everyone loves my rendition of Jar of Hearts in the stylings of a drunken motorcyclist!"

"That's my deal. Take it or leave it."

I thought about it. It would be worth it. "Fine," I sighed. "Give it to me."

Vicci lead me back to the Hecate Cabin and tossed me a bottle of red liquid.

"That should work. It won't wash out," Vicci said. "Just pour it over your head and let it work it's magic."

I uncorked the bottle and did as instructed. My hair turned tomato red and I chuckled. "Finally! I have outwitted my siblings!"

I left Vicci. Perhaps Freya can put in a good word for me.

I went back to the Infirmary and slipped on my uniform. An Ares kid had a freaking arrow through his shoulder.

"Gary," I sighed. "Why are ya always in here with an arrow in ya? Did you miss off one of my sisters?"

Gary chuckled. "I flirt with Abby one time and all you Apollo kids are out to get me," he said. Then he raised an eyebrow as he looked at my hair. "Another rebellion? Dude, you are going to get dragged to that frilly cabin to get it fixed again."

I shrugged, carefully taking the arrow out. "Let them try. This is courtesy of the Hecate Cabin."

Gary yelped as I bandaged his shoulder and sang a hymn.

"Your choice," Gary squeaked. I sent the guy on his way and waited for my next patient.

"Stash!"

I turned around slowly and see Abby glaring daggers at me.

"Abby! What ya doing here?" I asked, playing dumb.

She grabbed my by the ear and began to drag me out of the Infirmary. "You sneaky little snake! You need to stop messing with your hair. You look amazing as a blonde!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I don't want to be a carbon copy of Dad! Let me go!" I hollered.

"Never!" Abby yelled! "Kaden! Get that primadonna butt out here!"

The black haired Son of Aphrodite appeared. "You hollered, Abby?" he said, pulling his shirt on.

Abby pushed my up the steps. "Fix Stash now!"

Kaden grinned. "Another Red Hair Rebellion? What is this? The 50th time in two months?"

"Can't do anything about this," I said, smirking. "Hecate magic!"

Kaden grabbed my hair and combed through it. He whipped out a mirror and I screamed.

"No! Blonde again!" I cried.

The Aphrodite boy put the mirror away. "Let me guess... Victoria gave it to you?"

I looked at him. "Yeah... Why ya ask?"

Kaden laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You got suckered, Stash."

Aww man!


End file.
